The Sweetest Birthday Gift
by naley12
Summary: It's Haley's 18th Birthday. She gets a gift from Nathan that will change her life forever. (This is a one shot)


Disclaimer – I own nothing, other than my ideas.

The Sweetest Birthday Gift

Today wasn't just another summer day. It just so happened that today was Haley James 18th Birthday. Like every summer she was staying at the Scott family beach house with her family and friends.

"So Hales, you excited for your party tonight?" Brooke asked her excitedly

"Honestly no! You guys know I hate all the attention on me," she rambled taking of her t shirt to reveal her bikini top.

"Aww come on sissy. It's just us and we are only having some pizza and games back at the house" Quinn spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay, I guess I can handle that," she replied while applying her sun block.

Nathan sat on the beach not too far away from Haley. He was in his own wee world watching as she applied the sun block over legs, up her arms, across her stomach and on her face. He was totally taking back by how much of a beautiful young lady she had developed into over the last year.

"Dude stop staring or you will scare her off before you even have a chance with her," Quinn whispered to her.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Only to me. If it makes you feel any better, I know that the feeling is mutual," she revealed to him giving him a little more confidence.

"Here let me help you with that Haley," he spoke coming up with a good excuse to get touching her.

"Oh thanks," she spoke surprised handing him the sun block.

She gently sat between his legs. As he softly rubbed the sun block into her shoulders and her back. It took everything in her not to give out a soft moan. This didn't go unnoticed by her sister and best friend.

"Yo boy toy, I think it's time you gave Haley her annual birthday kiss," she stated seeing Haley face go bright red.

Although Nathan couldn't see her face. He knew her cheeks were red as it reached the back of her neck. He softly smiled to himself knowing he had this affect on her.

"Do you want it now or later?" He whispered into her ear, so only she could hear.

"Both," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Turn round to me," he instructed her.

She quickly turned on her knees still sitting behind his legs.

"There is no one else here, just us," he spoke calming her nerves.

He gently leaned forward pulling her in by her hips. Soon she could feel his hot breath on her face as their lips inched closer together.

"Mmm," he moaned as he felt a spark as their lips connected together.

This kiss was different to the birthday kisses that had shared in the past. They could both feel a certain amount of spark and tension between them. He knew not to push to much as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable as her friends and sister were watching.

"Wow, are you sure you guys aren't a secret couple," Lucas spoke after they finally broke apart a few minutes later.

"Shut up Lucas," Nathan spoke glaring at him.

He turned his attention back to Haley.

"I need to go for a walk," she rambled quickly getting to her feet.

"Let me come with you," he spoke looking up at her.

"No!" She whispered.

She quickly walked away from the situation.

"Fuck sake Brooke. See what you did now," he spat out getting cross.

"What did I do?" She asked annoyed

"Pressured her into the kiss and now you scared her away," he explained to her.

"Well from where I'm sitting it looked like she was into it just as much as you were. If you ask me, I think tutor girl has a little crush on you."

"That's enough Brooke. I better go check on her," Quinn spoke worried about her.

"Tell her I didn't mean to upset her," he spoke with sad eyes.

"I know you didn't."

Quinn walked up the beach to find Haley sitting alone at on of the benches.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked her.

"No," Haley spoke between her tears.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She questioned pulling her into a side hug.

"I think I'm in love, Quinn. But I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way," she spoke calming her breathing down.

"Well I can safely say I think he is as well." She spoke smiling at her sister.

"Really?"

"Yes! No guy is going to kiss you like that in front of his friends and not ask to come after you, when he realises he scared you off," she explained to her.

"What am I going to do Quinn? He's three years older than me."

"Come on Hales. You guys have shared your bed every year since your 16th birthday. I think you guys will be just fine," she reassured her.

"Does everyone know that?" She asked worried

"No just me and mom."

"Oh great," she spoke putting her head in her hands.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Hales. We can't help who we fall in love with,".

"I know! Just to be clear we just slept. We never had sex."

"I know, I'm guessing from that kiss. Tonight might be different," She questioned to her sister.

"Who am I kidding Quinn. Nathan doesn't want to be my first," she spoke looking down at her feet.

"Actually I would," he spoke softly.

"Nathan, how much of that did you hear?" She asked looking up at him.

"Enough to let you know that I love you," he spoke looking down at her.

"I'm going to go and let you two talk," Quinn spoke getting up.

"I'm going to take Haley back to the house. You think you could keep everyone here for a few more hours?" He asked wanted to be alone with Haley.

"No problem!"

"Why are we going to the beach house?" Haley questioned to him.

"We need to talk and I didn't need are friends watching me make out with you," he explained to her.

"Fair point," she spoke standing up.

"Here I thought you would want these," he spoke handing her her t shirt and cell phone.

"Thanks," Nathan took his hand in hers as they walked back to the house.

Once back at the house Haley looked up at him. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you on your birthday." He spoke moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You didn't. I just got scared with my feelings because I don't know if you felt the same," she spoke looking him in the eyes.

"Hales, I've felt the same since your 16th Birthday. Maybe a little before than, I knew I couldn't do anything with the age gap. It's the one night in the year I look forward to the most." He spoke taking her hands in his.

"So what now?" She asked him.

"That's up to you. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for," he spoke wanting to be respectful of her.

"Well how about we go up to your room and we can go from there," she suggested to him with a smirk on her face.

Nathan lead her up to his room and closed the door behind them. As he turned back round Haley was standing right there.

"Kiss me," she spoke wanting the feel of his lips on hers again.

"Mmm," they both groaned as they felt the spark jolt through their bodies.

Nathan ran his tongue along her lips and gently sucked on her top lip before doing the same with her bottom.

Not wanting to be teased she opened her mouth a little more widely signalling that she wanted to feel his tongue against hers.

"Mmm," she groaned as their tongues battled together and he pushed her flush against his body until their need for air became an issue.

"I can't believe we have missed out on that the last two years," she spoke looking up at him once she got her breath back.

"I know! I can't began to tell the amount of dreams you have appeared in over the last two years," he revealed nervously not sure how she would react hearing him say he had sex dreams about her.

"Oh believe I have had plenty of dreams myself featuring your naked body," she whispered seductively

"Oh you're killing me here Hales," he spoke looking at her with lustful eyes.

"Nathan!"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me?" She asked not wanting to sounds desperate or needy.

"Anything for you Hales," spoke leading her over to his bed.

"Do you want to be on top?" He asked her.

"No you the first time, just be gentle with me."

"Of course," he replied as he striped her of her t shirt and bikini top to reveal two pear shaped breasts for his pleasure.

"You look beautiful Hales," spoke straddling her waist.

He took each breast in one of his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her now hardened nipples creating some much needed pleasures for her.

"Fuck," she muttered out.

"Wow that's a dirty word from such a pretty girl," he teased nipping each bud in turn seeing the sexual pleasures build in her expressions.

"Nate I need more," she pleaded to him.

"Mmm what do you need? He teased running his hands up and down her sides causing her skin to burn under his touch.

"I just need more," she hissed out in pleasure trying to keep her eyes open on him.

"Okay relax," he spoke he pulled her flatter on the bed getting off her.

"Where are you going?" She questioned worried he didn't want to continue.

"Nowhere, just giving us more room," he explained to her.

Just as she was about to speak again she felt his hand on the inside of leg.

"Mmm Nate please," she groaned needing him in the one place he was yet to touch.

"I know, you just need to be a let more pleasured baby," he spoke leaning down to kiss her.

Haley stripped him of his own t shirt between kisses and played with the hairs on his neck.

"Fuck," she muttered out again as Nathan fingered the outline of her bikini bottoms.

"Oh that dirty word again," he teased as he stripped her of her shorts. Leaving her in just her bikini bottoms.

"Nate do something," she spoke looking at him.

No sooner had the words left her mouth. Had he pulled her bottoms aside stroking her moist lower lips covering her sex.

As he touched her she lifted her hips off the bed trying to create some fiction for herself.

"Not yet Hales," he spoke wanting the first orgasm to soon rip through her veins.

"Please," She asked moving his hand back to stroke her lower lips.

"Tell me what you want Hales?" He asked finally nipping her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"Your fingers in me," she whispered out with lust in her eyes.

"Like this Hales?" He asked inserting to fingers. Plunging in an out of her as his thumb rubbed her clit in time with the fingering.

"fu...fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to through he head back against the pillows.

Once she regained her normal breathing rate Nathan leaned down to kiss her.

"You're so tight Hales," he spoke softly to her.

"Well I am a virgin. Hopefully not for much longer," she spoke slipping her hand in to his shorts and wrapping it around his hardened cock

"Fuck Hales," he growled trying not to thrust into her hand.

"Now who is using the dirty word," she spoke swiping her thumb over his tip.

"Yeah it's sexier out of your mouth," he smirked to her.

"Well in that case I think it's time you fucked me hard and fast," she spoke squeezing him.

"Hales, you keep doing that. It will be over before we even get started," he spoke helping her strip him off his shorts.

"Well we have plenty of time for more than one round," she flirted to him.

"Fuck your naughty," He spoke spreading her legs and straddling her again.

"I know," she spoke guiding him to her entrance.

"Wait don't we need protect?" He asked not wanting her to feel like he was taking advantage of her.

"No I'm on the pill. I want our first time to be skin to skin," she spoke as she stroked him up and down her lower lips.

"This might hurt a little Hales. It won't last long. I'm not fucking you. I'm going to make love with you," he explained preparing her for what was to happen.

"Okay," she spoke as she felt a sharp pain as he thrusted deep into her.

"Sorry," He spoke kissing her tears away.

He knew the pain had soon turned to pleasure, when she deepened the kiss. Wrapped her legs around his ass.

Digging her heels in as they got into a good rhyme meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Without warning their orgasm hit together. Nathan kept himself prompted up on his elbows as he thrusted her till she came down from her high.

"Happy Birthday Hales," She spoke pulling out of her. Seeing the pleasure and happiness spread across her features.

"Thank you, it's turning out to be the best birthday ever," she spoke cuddling into him preparing their bodies for another round.

**I have had this idea in my head for a while now. It came out a little different as I was writing it. I'm happy with the outcome. Thanks to Jill for proof reading and making a few better changes for me. Please everyone who reads this review**.


End file.
